A Shinobi’s Valentine’s Day
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Out favorite Shinobi share the day of love with the ones they care for most! Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino, Jiraiya x Tsunade [OneShot,Done]


A Shinobi's Valentine's Day

(Sasuke and Sakura)

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, running towards the bridge. Sasuke looked up at the sound of his name and sighed.

'God… there goes the silence,' he thought as his pink hired teammate ran towards him. Since it was February, Sakura had a light pink coat over her normal red dress. 

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Hn…" was Sasuke's only response. Sakura pulled out something from her pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you get a lot of other things from your fangirls and throw them away or something but hey, I won't know unless I try!"

It was true. On his way to the bridge, all of his fangirls chanced him down and gave him something or another this day, which he considered to he a Hallmark Holiday.

Sasuke looked the box Sakura handed him. It was wrapped in red paper topped with a black bow (Sakura knew that pink and purple might not be the way to go with Sasuke). He shook it slightly. There was a jingle inside.

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke begin to carefully take the paper off. Inside there was a black box. Sasuke lifted the top off and inside was a heart shaped locket.

Sasuke picked up the locked and on the back was an engraving.

'_No matter what will come between us, I will love you with all my heart. Always and Forever.'_

"Open it!" Sakura said. Sasuke did so and there was a picture of himself and Sakura at Hinata's 16th birthday party. Sasuke was actually smiling in this picture.

Sasuke put the locket around his neck and walked to Sakura. Sakura blushed because Sasuke was oddly close to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura," he whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Saskue-kun." And Sasuke kissed her until Naruto came and fell into the cold water from shock.

(Naruto and Hinata)

"HEY! HINATA!" Naruto yelled. The Hyuuga heiress turned around.

"G-good m-m-morning, N-Naruto-kun," she greeted shyly.

"You know what day today is!" he asked happily.

"Thursday?"

"Is it?" Hinata nodded. "Well… do you know what HOLIDAY it is!"

"Y-yes! I-I-I-it's V-valenitine's day." Naruto smiled.

"Right! Here you go! Happy Valentine's Day!" Naruto handed her a poorly wrapped gift that looked like it might have been on fire. Hinata blushed.

"T-t-t-t-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata opened it and it was a necklace with her birthstone. "Naruto…"

"It's no problem!" he said happily. He looked at his watch. "AGG! I'M LATE! GOTTA GO HINATA!" he kissed her cheek and ran off. Hinata had to sit down to keep from fainting

(Neji and Tenten)

"Let's take a brake, Tenten," Neji said after Tenten almost lost consciences (sp?) for the 5th time. She nodded weakly and followed Neji.

They sat down under a tree and Tenten closed her eyes. Neji looked at her and saw that she reached for something in her pocket.

"Tenten…?" Tenten placed a neatly wrapped box between her and Neji.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Neji," she said. Then she fell asleep.

Neji picked up the box and opened it. Inside, there was weapons and he could tell that they where specially made by Tenten herself.

On the base of each one, his name was engraved in neat letters. He ran a finger over his name on a kunai.

Neji smirked. He leaned over and kissed Tenten. She woke with a start. "Wha… oh sorry Neji. I guess I fell asleep," she apologized.

"Hn…" Neji said. "Thanks for the weapons."

"No problem."

"Let me take you home." He got up and walked away.

Tenten put her fingers to her lips. She could have sworn she felt something there but maybe it was a dream.

(Shikamaru and Ino)

"Shika?" Ino asked as Shikamaru and herself looked up at the sky on Shikamaru's favorite hill.

"Hum?" he mumbled lazily.

"Do you know today's Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. What a troublesome holiday." Ino blushed slightly.

"Well… I got you something. Hope you like it." She handed him a box. He sighed and got up. He slowly unwrapped it and inside was a big blue puffy blanket with clouds printed on it. "Well I know you like the sky and you are always lying on the hill so I…" she was interrupted when an arm wrapped around her and the blanket was draped over one of her shoulder. "Shikamaru…"

"Thanks," he said. "I love it." _'and you,'_ he thought. Then he kissed her but then Choji came and started laughing and Ino chased him around the hill, yelling like crazy.

(Jiraiya and Tsunade)

The 5th Hokage was laying her head on the bar. Man sometimes being Hokage was a drag.

"Another order of sake," a voice said next to her.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" she asked her former teammate.

"What makes you think I want anything? Just came to drink with an old friend," the hermit replied. Tsunade twitched at the word 'friend'.

'_Why only a friend?'_ she thought as she sat up. "Fine Jiraiya. If you insist on staying…"

"Which I do."

"Fine!" she snapped then sighed.

"For the love of God why do you hate me so much!"

"I don't hate you ok!"

"Than what!"

"MaybeIkindaloveyou!" Jiraiya's anger automatically disappeared and he kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lord Hokage," then he left.


End file.
